1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to organic films, and more particularly, to a method of preparing an organic film having an improved topography, and a ferroelectric capacitor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since crystalline organic films can be easily fabricated at a low cost, the crystalline organic films have replaced electronic devices which are formed of crystalline inorganic materials having various functionalities resulting from collective phenomena, such as remnant polarization and dielectric constant. However, the problem with organic device applications is that most crystalline organic films exhibit a rough topography due to nanorods developing during crystallization, which results in degradation of electrical properties including poor remnant polarization and dielectric constant.
Such a rough topography of organic films is due to lots of voids having a size of several hundred nanometers between the nanorods. These voids interrupt the propagation of electrons and phonons, such as electron transport and domain wall motion.
Therefore, for application to novel organic electronics with functional organic films embedded therein, there is a need for a low-cost fabrication method which can fill voids in organic films, thereby obtaining a smooth topography while providing enhanced functionality of organic crystalline materials.